My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Goodwill DVD
I live in the middle of nowhere in the state of Pennsylvania in a small hick town known as Clearfield. The only real business we get here are hunters and people traveling to Penn State University, so we do not have much in the lines of real business. We have many local and chain restaurants along with Pennsylvania's largest gun shop, but there are no real entertainment stores and many of us are under the poverty level. Along with that, Clearfield County is very large in square footage and spread out. It's in the middle of the mountain ranges, so it can take hours just to get from one end of the county to the other, especially to those who live in the mountains. It was winter at the time of this happening and there was a foot of snow on the ground and the roads were icy, so it took even longer to get anywhere. I live in area of Girard and Goshen, deep in the mountains. Most of the kids I go to high school with are rednecks and hillbillies, so many of them would poke fun at me if they knew that I was a brony. Yep. Something you don't see often: a redneck brony. Because there are so many hicks here, there is not much one can find in our local stores related to My Little Pony. One would have to go all the way to DuBois, which is on the far edge of the county, in order to get anything related to MLP:FiM. I was at the so called “Clearfield Mall”, though you cannot really call it a mall, since it is just a plaza with a glass hallway in front and arcade. I was at the Goodwill store (I am not living in poverty, I just go to the Goodwill to see if I could find some neat stuff like classic records or novels) and was looking through the used DVD section. I came across a DVD case with no cover. I looked inside and saw that there was a DVD inside labeled “My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic—Princess Twilight Sparkle”. Something seemed off about the labeling, like it may have been off center. Nevertheless, I thought I might as well get it since I have a bad satellite signal at my place and can't always get The Hub or Internet and would have trouble viewing the season 3 ending any other way without my parents knowing (they are rather “hickish”, too and wouldn't understand), not to mention, it was only $1.50. I took the DVD to the counter where I was rung out by an older woman who exhibited early symptoms of Alzheimer's Disease. I gave her the dollar fifty and she handed me the DVD. She asked me if I was getting the DVD for a sister and lied “yes” to her so she wouldn't ask more. I then pulled out of the parking lot in my red Dodge pickup truck (what most people drive in the area) and decided to head back home to Goshen. As I got halfway up the mountain, a snow storm started and I lost most visibility. I was used to the typical snowstorm, but this storm seemed rather fierce. Luckily, I knew where I was at and knew it would only take 5 more minutes of driving on Gillingham Road to get to my place. The storm got worse when I got to half a mile away from home, so I pulled over and jumped out of the vehicle to get a bearing of my location. When I figured out where I was, which was by the old Gillingham Cemetery, I was just about to climb back into my vehicle when I saw something that caught my eye. It was a machine gun laying in the snow, the kind that would be illegal for civilians to own, not having any bit of snow covering, which I found odd since the storm had picked up and the gun showed no signs of being covered, as if it was just placed there. I took a look at the muzzle and noticed that there were traces of blood on it. I was not worried about my own being. I figured that it was probably being used to poach, which we get a lot. I was going to call the police, but I had no cell phone signal (damn Verizon), so I just drove on after the storm calmed down as sudden as it appeared. I drove while it was clear. I pulled into my driveway when the storm suddenly picked up again. I ran into my house with the DVD in hand. I unlocked the door and walked into my home. I was alone at the time since my father worked at the petroleum plant in Clearfield while my mom worked as a pharmacist in Frenchville. I was free to watch my DVD without ridicule by my family. The Episode I ran for the TV in my room and popped the DVD into my laptop because I figured with this weather, I would lose power any moment now. The disc seemed to take forever to load. I feared I may have been scalped and got a bad disc. However, it eventually loaded and the program started. The DVD seemed to work rather smoothly now. I watched all of the episodes on the disc, which included: *Magical Mystery Cure (season 3, episode 13) *Games Ponies Play (season 3, episode 12) *Magic Duel (season 3, episode 5) *MMMystery on the Friendship Express (season 2, episode 24) *Lesson Zero (season 2, episode 3) I read about this DVD beforehand and knew that these were all of the episodes on the DVD, right? Well, when I finished “Lesson Zero”, a pop-up came on my laptop. “Flutter.exe requires permission from the administrator to execute”, or something like that. I had no idea what that meant, so I just clicked Yes. From here, things started to get rather bizarre. On the bottom right corner was an interesting caption: “Unaired Episode 12-14-12”. It seemed rather odd. The episode, though it appeared to be animated with the Lauren Faust style, seemed rather off. The first thing shown was a sad looking Fluttershy staring into a mirror. The scene depicted numerous flash backs that showed so quickly, I had to pause and rewind at times. What I saw when played back slowly disturbed me. The first flashback was of Twilight Sparkle and Spike participating in a very sexually explicit activity, appearing to be a screen-shot of the Rule 34 game, Double the Fun. The next flashback was a short clip of Pinkie Pie passed out in her own urine, obviously drunk. The next clip was of Rarity laying on a hospital bed while a doctor held a blurry mass of something in front of her. I paused there and took a screen cap. I pasted onto an art program and zoomed in to the blurry object. I used a program to clarify the blur. When I saw the final result, I was sickened. It was a bloody pony fetus with its head nearly destroyed and bloodied. Did Rarity have a partial birth abortion? I continued playing and saw the rest of the flashbacks. They included Applejack physically abusing Applebloom in a manner similar to that of the Thenardiers toward Cossette in Les Miserables, and Rainbow Dash surrounded by dirty “lab” equipment. I got a good look at the product around her and figured out that it was a meth lab and that the flashback implied that she was a meth maker. The flashbacks ended and I played the clip at normal speed again. Sinister sounding music started to play, the kind of music you would hear on Criminal Minds. Fluttershy started to show signs of anger, rage even. The next thing I saw, it was a still photo of her in what appeared to be a Kevlar vest. She held a rather illegal looking machine gun, looking exactly like the one I saw on the road earlier, only animated in the Lauren Faust style. She also had numerous machine gun rounds, knives, and handguns strapped around her. She wore night-vision goggles. I was getting very concerned. Why would Lauren Faust show such demented imagery and violent objects on a kid's show? The next still photo was of Fluttershy with the vest off and what I saw disturbed me. She wore a white t-shirt with the words “NATURAL SELECTION” written on it in black marker. “Natural Selection?” Machine gun? Grenades, knives? The first thing I thought of was the 1999 Columbine High School shooting. After 10 seconds of that still photo, it got back to motion. Fluttershy was shown leaving her house at night with her vest, t-shirt, gun, and other weapons. It zoomed in to the floor where one could see her rabbit, Angel, laying on the floor...dead. Angel was gored and bloodied. It was rather detailed, but still done in the Lauren Faust style. I did not like what I feared would happen next. It then cut to the theme song of the show. It seemed rather normal, but something seemed off. I could tell the color was off and duller than usual and that the music seemed slightly flat, flat enough to make me uneasy. When it got to the end of the theme, at the part where it says “Developed for Television by Lauren Faust”, it flashed momentarily to a different name. I had to pause for a moment to get a glimpse of the name. What I saw scared me. “Developed for Television by Seung-Hui Cho”, in the typical font usually used, as if officially made. The Seung-Hui Cho, the Virginia Tech shooter Seung-Hui Cho? I knew what would be coming up in the episode could not be good. It cut to the next scene. It showed the Ponyville Schoolhouse and students entering the building. It seemed rather peaceful, until the title of the episode came up: “FlutterLanza”. I could not make out the rest of the personnel usually shown, but I didn't care. “FlutterLanza?” Is this some kind of sick joke? It made sense: “Unaired Episode 12-14-12”, “FlutterLanza”. December 14, 2012 was the day the Sandy Hook massacre took place, which was perpetrated by former student Adam Lanza. I got a sick feeling in my stomach and I got a good idea what I was in for. As Cheerilee started up class with the door now closed, she took attendance as usual. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were doing their usual thing while Snails and Snips sat there being stupid. The door to the schoolroom knocked. Cheerilee walked up to the door. “Who is it? Do I have a late student?” Cheerilee asked through the door. “It's Fluttershy,” stated the respective timid voice. “Could I come in real quick?” I kept telling Cheerilee in my mind, “Don't open the door! Run for your life!” However, she tragically opened the door. As soon as she let the Pegasus in, Fluttershy started shooting at the schoolhouse, killing Cheerilee first. She just waved her machine gun around, killing every student in sight. She did not aim at anypony, but just waved like a madmare. There was blood and dead students everywhere, except for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Where were they? Fluttershy surveyed the room, searching for the missing crusaders. She saw hooves under the teacher's desk from the little slit on the bottom. It cut to the CMC, hiding for fear of their lives. Tragically, they would not make it. Fluttershy threw a grenade under the desk and it immediately detonated, destroying the desk and mutilating the CMC rather graphically. It was a rather realistic explosion and the sound of the bodies crunching and splatting was rather gruesome, but it still looked like the Lauren Faust style animation. I was grossed out, but I did not come close to vomiting, since I am used to seeing that kind of stuff (I hunt during deer season and I saw many war movies). I was still appalled that this was even animated. Faust wouldn't animate something like this, but it looked so much like her style. The scene suddenly cut to Rainbow Dash, who was headed to Sweet Apple Acres to visit Applejack. What she saw struck her (and me) with terror. At the front gate, Granny Smith lay dead in a bloody mess. Rainbow Dash ran into the barn after realizing Granny Smith was dead for fear of Applejack's life. Her fears were confirmed. She took a look inside and saw Big Macintosh laying dead in a pool of blood. His intestines were strewed about and his eyes were gouged out. But what was really disturbing was the body of Applejack. She had everything Big Mac had, except all of her organs were pulled out. On her back, the words “child abuser” was carved in her flesh. Her face had a look of terror, as if she was caught by someone she did not expect. Rainbow Dash expressed sorrow for her fallen friend, but was caught by fear for her own life. Was she next? What was going on?< From the shadows, Fluttershy entered. Rainbow stared in fear. “Fluttershy,” Rainbow trembled in fear. “Did you do this?” A tear fell from her eye. In a voice distinct from her normal voice, a disturbing teenage male voice, Fluttershy asked, “Do you believe in God?” I remembered that this quote was associated with Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, the Columbine shooters. In a voice highly uncharacteristic of Rainbow Dash, resembling that more of a timid teenage girl, she answered “Yes”. “THEN GO BE WITH HIM!” Fluttershy screamed in the deep male voice. She put her gun to Rainbow Dash's forehead and pulled the trigger. Animated brain, blood, and bone flew onto Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was dead and her head, destroyed. I knew this was highly uncharacteristic of Lauren Faust, but I kept watching out of sick curiosity. The next minute sickened me. Fluttershy carved onto Rainbow Dash's flank, “Crack Whore”. The sound of cutting flesh was highly realistic and it almost made me throw up, but I kept it down. “That will teach that bitch,” Fluttershy spoke in her normal voice. The screen went black. I figured that this would be where a commercial would normally air if this sick episode was to actually be released. I paused for a moment. Why would Faust write this, especially after the recent chain of school shootings? This couldn't be her, could it? I unpaused and decided to continue the episode. The next scene was the Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie's place of residence and employment. Oh, no. Would Fluttershy really kill off the Cakes? I shuddered, but I knew I had to keep watching. Mrs. Cake went to check upon the babies, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake in the nursery room. When Mrs. Cake entered the room, the scene skipped to Mr. Cake, who was sitting in the kitchen drinking his morning beverage. His calm drinking was interrupted by a blood curdling scream, one that was marked with sorrow. I feared what would happen next. Mr. Cake ran to the nursery and saw a horrible sight. Mrs. Cake emitted a cry of sorrow. It panned to her front. To her horror, laying in front of her were the twins...dead. They were tinged with a sickening shade of blue. Both of the Cakes started crying in sorrow, realizing that their children were dead. How sick and tragic. I would think Lauren Faust would be sensitive to the fact that some viewers have lost infant siblings to SIDS. Am I wrong or is this not Lauren Faust, but rather some sick copycat? If that was not sick enough, the next sight would sicken almost any viewer. Pinkie Pie walked into the doorway. She was limping and was clearly unstable. She stared at the Cakes. She then uttered in a sickly voice, “It wasn't SIDS...” Pinkie then collapsed in the doorway and started seizing. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started vomiting this foamy substance. Her eyes started bleeding as she rolled around on the floor. The Cakes ran for her attention, but they were too late. She stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating after a minute of seizing. She was dead, too. As the Cakes mourned for her, too, the camera zoomed into the dead twins. I paused and zoomed into their faces where I could see some slight bruising around their snouts. Now I am no expert, but I believe that something like this could be a sign that they were smothered. The closet door opened and Fluttershy popped out. “What fun is life without a little death?” I recognized that quote from the journal of Dylan Klebold, one of the Columbine shooters. To continue, Fluttershy started shooting at the Cakes. It was really brutal. Blood and gore flew all over the room as the Cakes breathed their last. They were finally dead after taking about 100 rounds to their bodies. After everyone in the room except for Fluttershy was dead, she walked toward the body of Pinkie Pie. She grabbed her knife and carved into Pinkie's side, “Drunkard.” She had shot up the schoolhouse. She destroyed the Apple farm family. She slaughtered Rainbow Dash. She did something to Pinkie Pie and the Cake twins to kill them, though it wasn't said what exactly killed them. She shot up the Cake parents. I knew there would be more victims. I knew she would go after the rest of the Mane 6, not including herself. This left Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, along with whoever else would get in her way. The screen faded to black and in white font, this message showed up: “I want to burn the world”. This struck even more fear into me as this was a quote from the journal of Eric Harris. I was sick to my stomach now, but I had to keep watching. The screen faded back to a bridge in the Everfree Forest. There were no sides to it, so one could fall off from the side. I saw something at the top right corner, but couldn't make it out. So I paused the DVD and zoomed in. Without any editing, I could clearly see the corpse of Zecora, hanging from one of the trees. She was clearly lynched in a style similar to the actions done by the Ku Klux Klan. School shootings? Racism? Lynchings? What sick bastard got the idea to write this distortion of a children's cartoon? I zoomed back out and continued playing. Fluttershy came in rolling in a chair with cement blocks strapped to it. Who else was tied to it besides Rarity? I got a deep pit of sickness in my stomach. I knew what Fluttershy would do now. This time, Rarity was still alive, but already had the carvings on her flank, “Filly Killer”. She was clearly distressed and tried screaming, but she was bound and gagged so no sound could come out. Fluttershy removed the gag, giving Rarity a chance to beg for her life. “Please, don't do this Fluttershy,” Rarity begged. Fluttershy ignored her. "The lonely mare strikes with absolute rage." This was another familiar quote used by Dylan Klebold, for a poem he had written, albeit ponified. “No. No. No! No!” Rarity begged. “I'm sorry for whatever I did to you! Please don't do this!” Rarity was crying tears of desperation, but Fluttershy did not care. She pushed the chair off the bridge, dragging Rarity into the river as she screamed bloody murder. Rarity sank to the deep depths of the river, never to be heard from again. “I am the law. If you don't like it, you die,” Fluttershy uttered in the evil male voice shown earlier, except calmer, as she stared into the river to watch Rarity drown. She then walked toward the corpse of Zecora. It was clear now that Fluttershy lynched her. “You ******.” It was not her normal voice or the evil teen male voice from earlier, but rather the voice of a southern middle aged man. It also sounded like it was cut off, as if there was supposed to be more said. I recognized the voice as Bob Ewell, from the 1962 film, To Kill a Mockingbird. So Fluttershy is a murderer and racist now? Who made this sick film? The show cut to Twilight Sparkle’s house. Some sinister sounding music started playing. I knew this song as I played it for my Junior year in High School band. It was one of the movements of Johan DeMaij's Lord of the Rings Symphony. I believe this part was Journey to the Darkness (I could be wrong, I don't remember exactly). Anyway, the camera zoomed into the window and then jumped to Twilight Sparkle's bed. She and Spike were screwing each other. Spike was humping the hell out of Twilight, clearly getting it in. He was pumping and bodily fluids were flying everywhere. Both were moaning and screaming as they pleasured each other. The sinister music was getting louder and more suspenseful. I knew something horrible would happen soon. Both of them eventually came, but the actions they had performed were clearly not enough. I was about sickened with what I had already seen. I didn't know how it could get worse. It did. Spike was laying upon Twilight's bed. Twilight climbed upon on top of him and started to defecate on his chest. OH MY LORD! She was performing a Cleveland Steamer! I just about threw up. I knew if my parents were to walk in here, they would kill me. So ashamed at what I had watched, I continued watching in hopes that it would stop. It didn't. After she was done, she got in front of Spike. He started to urinate and she caught the steady flow of yellow in her mouth! I was done with this! I could not take this anymore! I pressed the eject button on my disc drive, but it would not open. The clip just kept playing. “Who else has a present for Spikey-Wikey?” Spike shouted after he finished urinating. “How about a Cosby Sweater?” Twilight replied. HOLY SHIT! Did this go from a twisted horror film to a horribly made shock porno? Twilight made herself vomit on Spike's chest now. It was clear she had eaten a bunch of fruity cereal. The mess of vomit had multiple muted colors mixed in with the nasty color of the bile. I came even closer to throwing up. I had seen some nasty shit before (my friends got me to look up shit like “2 girls 1 cup” and “Lemon Party” and “Goatse” and even “3 guys 1 hammer”) but this was more sickening than anything they got me to watch! The music was building up. I was actually looking forward to seeing the two of them die. I hated Twilight Sparkle now. I wanted that whore to die. The scene changed to what looked like a hunting scope. It was looking through the window and was clearly aiming for Spike. When the shooter got a lock on Spike, the shooter pulled the trigger. The shooter took off the scope and the camera changed to reveal it was Fluttershy. She grinned that evil grin of hers. “One down, one to go!” The scene went back to Twilight's bed. Spike's head had taken the shot and blood and brain matter splattered all over the wall and Twilight herself. She stood in shock and just stared in horror as she watched Spike bleed. “Who did this?” Twilight screamed in horror. Fluttershy walked in the front door of Twilight's house. “Fluttershy! Someone just killed Spike! Get some help!” Twilight shouted at her. Fluttershy ignored her. She walked toward the bed. She pulled out a knife. Fluttershy? What are you doing?” Twilight asked as she backed toward the wall. At the climax of the music, Fluttershy just started stabbing the daylights out of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight screamed bloody murder. She hacked everywhere until Twilight's lungs filled with blood. She stopped breathing and her heart stopped. She was dead, but Fluttershy just kept stabbing. I counted up to 250 times before she stopped stabbing (I have a very good sense of numbers and was able to remember each stab even when I was paying attention to the blood and gore). Fluttershy calmed herself down. She took the knife and started carving at Twilight Sparkle's thigh. By the time she finished carving, her thigh read “Pedo Whore.” I then saw Fluttershy do something I had never seen her do before. She stuck her hoof in the blood puddle and smeared a smiley face upon the wall by Twilight's bed. I recognized the picture. It was an exact match to the insignia of Red John from The Mentalist I wanted to see Twilight dead, but not like that! I came to the conclusion that it was''not'' Lauren Faust who made this. I figured out that it was just some deranged psychopath who had learned how to animate just like Faust. I was now worried for her. Was he stalking her? Would we lose an animation genius? The screen faded out to black. I knew this was not a real episode. It had already run for 35 minutes. When it faded back, the scene was that of the Crystal Empire. What could be done now to make this episode even scarier? The camera changed to a theater. Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor were on the top balcony. They were chatting and viewing the performance of Handel's Messiah. They seemed to really enjoy it. The camera changed viewing to the back of the stage behind the curtain where Fluttershy stood, waiting for the right chance to strike. She pulled out a remote with an evil grin on her face. She pushed the button and a loud explosion was heard. The people in the theater panicked. Everyone screamed bloody murder. It was shown that the balcony Cadence and Shining Armor was viewing the performance from had blown up and that the two rulers were now splattered to the wall...dead. Fluttershy jumped out from behind the curtain and just started shooting like before at the schoolhouse. She shot at everyone, killing everyone in sight. She would not kill everyone, though, like at the schoolhouse. A group of police officers ran from behind her and tackled her. They successfully subdued her and arrested her for numerous counts of murder. She put up very little fight as they carried her away, but rather, she gave an extremely evil looking grin, like she did not care. This grin was no ordinary grin, but very similar to that of the legendary Smile Dog. She had over 250 kills in her whole rampage, over 230 of them being from the theater. The screen faded out to black once more. I was glad this maniac was finally caught, but I couldn't help but feel sorrow for those who had lost their families and lives in her rampage. The black screen lasted for about a minute. I hoped it was finally over. It wasn't. The screen faded back to what looked like a courtroom. Months had passed since the rampage and Fluttershy had pleaded guilty for murder. She was now in court for sentencing and for final comments before she was to go to prison for life. The first pony to go up on the podium was Princess Luna. I was glad to see one of Equestria's rulers since they are my favorite ponies. “Fluttershy, why?” Luna asked on the stand. “I don't know why you would do something like this. It seems so out character for you. I have no idea what would motivate you to do something like this.” She started to cry. “I bet you were abused by your family. Perhaps molested by your father. You had a horrible childhood. The ones you used to call 'friends' turned on you and started letting their flawed natures control themselves. I was appalled when I learned what Twilight Sparkle had done to Spike these past few years, taking advantage of a child. I was astonished that Applebloom never managed to report the abuse she faced in the hands of her family. But why did you kill the rest of them? Why did you murder the victims of these monsters with them? Why?” Her sobbing started to get out of control. She gained her composure after a while. “Perhaps a lifetime in prison will help you get rid of the hate in your heart.” WHOA! Is Luna acknowledging the idea that Fluttershy was abused as a filly? I thought that was just an urban legend, but now I wasn't so sure. Then again, this clearly was not authentic. Princess Luna got off the stand. Now it was Fluttershy's turn to speak her last lines. This would turn out to be the most disturbing portion of the already demonic episode. Fluttershy went up on the stand. She was in her prison outfit, ready to speak. The first thing she did was remove her prison jacket. What she wore underneath disturbed me beyond all belief. She wore herself a white T-shirt and it bore the word “KILLER”, written sloppily with black marker. This was getting very familiar to me. But what she said for her last statement really shocked me. "This is a message to the families of my victims. The hoof that pulls the trigger that killed your families now clops to their memory. Fuck all of you,” she said in another different voice, resembling that of another male teenager. I recognized that quote from something on the news. It was the sentencing for TJ Lane, the perpetrator of the Chardon High School shooting. He wore the same exact t-shirt I saw Fluttershy wear and he said almost the same exact thing, except Fluttershy's speech was ponified. However, it sounded like the voice was TJ Lane's himself. How could he have recorded this line for a kid's show? It couldn't get any worse, I thought. That was, until Fluttershy pulled out a hand gun from her pocket. The ponies of the courtroom fled the scene for fear of their lives, except for the police. They ran for her, but before they could reach her, she put the barrel in her mouth and pulled the trigger. The bullet exited out of the top of her head and she died immediately. Blood and brain matter poured from her mouth in a manner similar to that of the infamous Budd Dwyer suicide. Random bursts of static overtook the screen as she bled out. After flickering on and off for a while, the screen was overtook with extremely loud static. It stopped suddenly and I saw the most disturbing image in my lifetime. It was a picture of Fluttershy bleeding out, but her eyes were missing and her sockets were left to bleed. That image literally made me wet myself. I kept watching, not thinking it would get any worse. However, I was wrong. The Song of Healing started playing backwards, similar to the story of BEN DROWNED. The clip changed to another disturbing video clip. It was zoomed in automatically. All I saw was what looked like Fluttershy performing fellatio on someone. As the video zoomed out automatically, I saw that that “someone” she was pleasuring was no one else but the infamous TJ Lane, the Chardon shooter. He was clearly enjoying it. It zoomed out even more and I could see that someone was penetrating Fluttershy at the other end. I was so sick by this, I just wanted it to be over. It zoomed out to show the face of who was penetrating Fluttershy. It was none other than the evil Adam Lanza, the Sandy Hook murderer. Fluttershy was enjoying both ends of hers being fooled with, but I was sick to my stomach. After 10 minutes of watching this horrible sex act, the two mass murderers came and the bodily fluids covered the screen until it was all white. The screen then faded to black and it stayed there for 30 seconds. Was this some sick joke? Who made this? I wanted to find who made this video and slit their throat! I thought the video was over, but I was dead wrong, once again. The screen suddenly flashed in multiple colors. It was the most evil image I had seen. It was Adam Lanza once more, only he had no eyes, but only bleeding sockets and blood running down his mouth. The image flashed over and over again in different colors while at the same time, loud, blood-curdling screams filled the room. At this point, it didn't even sound like it was coming from my computer, but rather surrounded me all around the room. I covered my ears and fell over. From there on, everything went black. The Aftermath I woke up 3 hours later in the Emergency room at Clearfield Hospital. My parents were standing by my bedside. “What happened?” I asked my mother rather groggily. “I came home and I saw you passed out on your bedroom floor. I was worried I would lose you!” she sobbed. “The doctors said you had a Grand Mal Seizure.” my father said. “Does this mean I am epileptic?” I asked. “The doctors told us that you had a stress seizure, apparently triggered by some sort of psychological trauma,” my father said. “They are called psychogenic non epileptic seizures, or PNES.” “Did something happen to you while you were home alone?” my mother asked. “What was on my computer screen when you found me?” I asked, remembering the DVD. “When I called the ambulance, I saw a message on the computer screen. I was too worried about you, but I took a look anyway. It said something to the effect of 'This isn't over',” my mother replied. “What's this about?” “Something happened to my computer,” I said. “I found a movie at the Goodwill and played it on my laptop. It played very disturbing imagery that wasn't supposed to be there. I think I bought a pirated film.” My parents embraced me, glad that I was safe. The doctors recommended that I be kept home from school the next day. This would end up saving my life. My parents got a call the next day from my high school. There had been a school shooting that left 3 students dead, including the shooter, who killed herself. I knew this girl. She was in my grade. She was a beautiful blonde and had these beautiful, blue eyes. She never talked with anyone and just blended in most of the time. I never knew she had it in her to kill people. The news reporters stated that she had been raped by a couple of male students about a year ago and finally decided to take her revenge on the guys. I knew the guys. They were a bunch of football stars. I could not stand them. They were womanizers and troublemakers, but the school ignored them since they were valuable assets to our team. The news also reported a pending investigation into her family's life with recent allegations by her older sister that the father had sexually abused her since kindergarten. A press conference was held where it was announced that the shooter wore a bulletproof vest and carried many knives, handguns, and a machine gun. It was also found that she was carrying a small plastic figure of Fluttershy. When they searched her house, they had found large amounts of My Little Pony fanart, art which when shown to the press, looked very authentic, as if Lauren Faust drew them herself. They also found on her computer a series of flash animations she made of My Little Pony, animations they could not show on TV due to the graphic nature of the clips she made. They did not disclose the content, but they stated that the videos she made were extremely violent. They had also found that she had shrines hidden in her room devoted to school shooters, including Eric Harris, Dylan Klebold, TJ Lane, Seung-Hui Cho, and of course the most recent case, Adam Lanza. Nobody in our school knew how disturbed she really was. Nobody knew that she would be the next school shooter. I now wonder, “Did she make that film I saw?” I wonder if she made that film and intentionally put it at the Goodwill store in town so a local would see it and hear her cries for help. Could she have been asking for help, or was it something more sinister? I have since burned the DVD. I did not want to victimize my self even more than I already had by sending it to the police. My parents never found out about what was really on the DVD and they still do not know about my addiction to My Little Pony. Perhaps someday, I will tell them about being a brony, maybe even the whole school. But for now, I have finals to study for. I should put the past behind me. If anyone you know has major problems and you fear they may do something like this, please get some help immediately so that we can prevent more Sandy Hooks or Columbines. If this is you, know that nobody is unloved. There is always someone that loves you. Weeping may tarry for the night, but joy comes with the morning. Psalms 30:5 Category:MLP Category:Lost Episodes Category:NSFW